


Heroes Are The Most Hurt

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Burns, Coma, Fire, Hospitals, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Sad James T. Kirk, Sad Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Leonard McCoy acted the hero in a fire during a diplomatic mission and is now paying the price. Spock can barely sleep now his live is in a coma and Jim just wants everyone to be okay.~~Day 10 of 12 Days of Spones- Fire
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Heroes Are The Most Hurt

Jim snatched a chair from the back of the room and placed it next to the bed, crossing his legs and arms as he slouched backwards. The sheets were tucked in tight, trapping Leonard's legs as he slept. Beeping pierced the air. The atmosphere was thick and suffocating.

Spock sat on the opposite side of the bed. His face hung shallow and wistful as his hand loosely clutched Leonard's hand. He barely left this room apart from his shifts. Sleep was here, food was here and most importantly, Leonard was here. 

"How's he doing? Any progress?" Jim asked and looked over his friend.

Burns marked his skin, circles and lines intertwining. Scars and bumps had formed, creating bumps under the bandages. The bandages themselves took up most of the skin they could see. A thick hollow tube was forced into his mouth to help him breathe, its scrape and sucking sound joining the beeping of the heart monitor. Despite him practically living in medbay, he still looked so out of place being the patient instead of the doctor.

"None so far," 

Jim hummed, "How is he feeling?" He nodded towards their entwined hands. 

"Scared," He crinkled his brow. "Yet calm,"

"Not anything different then, still just as complicated emotionally," Jim laughed, then saw the sadness in Spock's eyes. "How are you?"

Spock didn't reply, only shuffled closer to Bones and grabbed his hand tighter. 

"Don't avoid the question, Spock, I know you're affected by this,"

"This situation is not ideal, Leonard cannot live truly until he awakens," 

Jim huffed, "That's not what I was asking,"

Spock sat back and answered truthfully, "I am surviving, I'm struggling to sleep and am finding meditation isn't helping," 

"I bet sleeping here isn't helping, why don't you go back to your quarters and get some good food and rest?"

Spock shook his head if he slept then images of fire, of Leonard almost not getting out in time only to crawl out clutching a small child in his arms and collapse as the building exploded behind him.

"If he wakes up I'll get you straight away so you're the first person he sees when he wakes up," Jim said. "Okay?"

Spock nodded and stood up, squeezing Leonard's hand and kissed him on the head. He collected his PADD off the floor and thanked Jim once more for taking his place before going to his quarters to settle into bed clad in Leonard's t-shirts. 

**Author's Note:**

> What happened was that the crew went on a diplomatic mission but a fire broke out in the palace (which is decorated with more dangerous versions of Dilithium Crystals). Bones tried to save a child so barely escaped but when the explosion happened he got knocked into a coma.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
